


Stick and Switch

by pendle_witch



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, MC won with Gary, PWP, Post-Villa, Smut, Threesome, but was with Carl in CA, mfm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendle_witch/pseuds/pendle_witch
Summary: MC has a threesome with Gary and Carl.





	Stick and Switch

**Author's Note:**

> 'You and Gary are well fit. You'll be ones to watch, I'm sure.' - Carl

‘Do you want another drink?’ Gary asks, taking your empty champagne glass. 

He looks so sexy tonight. You love it when he wears his glasses instead of contacts, and in his tuxedo, the jacket of which he’s discarded somewhere, he looks every inch a handsome crane-operating prince. You can’t wait to get him back to the room later and get your hands on the muscles straining under that white shirt. 

‘Yeah, I could do with one, thanks,’ you say, smiling at him as he goes off to the free bar that’s been put on for you all.

The room is packed full, women in glitzy dresses and men in suits all chatting and laughing, the bubbly free-flowing. You see your fellow Islanders dotted amongst the crowd, Hope and Noah holding hands, Henrik and Lucas laughing, Chelsea whooping as she clasps a full glass in either hand, Priya surrounded by a crowd of men all vying to charm her. You’re glad to be on the outside now, even happier to have won, but you miss it a bit, being so close to everyone.

You look around for someone to talk to, biting your lip. How long can Gary take to fetch you a drink? You’re about to go over and say a polite hello to Felix when you’re intercepted.

It’s Carl.

You haven’t seen him in the flesh since the whole Casa Amor stick or switch thing. Right on cue, your stomach flips, the nervous excitement rising in your stomach like a schoolgirl. Stop it, you think, you’re with Gary. 

_Gary’s arms lifting you against a wall, his teeth grazing your neck.___

_ __ _

__

‘MC…it’s lovely to see you.’

‘Hi, Carl. It’s great to see you too. How’ve you been?’

He pauses a moment, thinking. You take the time to look him over, drinking him in. He’s wearing a well-cut suit in a deep, deep blue that electrifies his eyes and you notice the rubber band of a smart watch beneath the sleeve. He looks like he needs a good night’s sleep. 

‘Well, I’ve been good, I suppose. Sorry, I should have congratulated you on your win. Congratulations to a worthy winner,’ he smiles warmly, ‘Gary is a lucky man.’

‘Thank you! I feel lucky too.’

For a second, neither of you know what to say. You speak first.

‘Carl…it wasn’t easy, you know, choosing to leave you at Casa Amor –‘

He stops you mid-sentence.

‘MC, you don’t have to apologise. I know I can’t stop you from apologising, but you had to make that decision. And you decided to be loyal. You didn’t lead me on,’ he smiles, as though remembering something, ‘The kisses were just a nice extra.’

You blush. 

_Carl’s hands in your hair, his lips touching yours, gently, gently._

‘I know. But sometimes…I really did want to choose you.’

You don’t know where that just came from, or why you confessed that at all. Maybe it’s all the alcohol. Maybe it’s just the effect Carl has on you. 

‘MC.’ Carl purses his lips, his fingers pressed together under his chin, the way he always stands, looking pensive. Even that, you think, makes you weak.

_Carl’s fingers running down the curves of your body, sending tingles down your spine._

‘I shouldn’t have said that. I’m with Gary now,’ you say, rubbing your temple.

‘MC, I was going to say, I really want you too.’ Carl says, a soft smile spreading across his face. His intense eyes burn into yours, until you redden under his gaze.

‘Hey, babe, got your drink!’ Gary arrives back, handing over a cool glass of bubbly. The odd, sensual moment between you and Carl is broken, and somehow, you’re glad for it. Gary looks between you and Carl and offers his hand to shake.

‘Hello, mate, I’m Gary. I recognise you from Casa Amor.’

‘I’m Carl. Nice to meet you. Congratulations on the win.’

Gary enthusiastically thanks him, putting his arm around your waist and dropping a kiss on your head. His arm is warm and strong around you and you feel his fingers stroking you through the fabric of your dress. 

_Your hands wrapped around Gary’s back, on the roof terrace, digging your nails in._

‘So, what do you do then, mate?’ Gary asks.

The chat quickly turns to the men’s interests – who knew cranes had so much to do with technology? You listen absent-mindedly, sipping your drink. 

Gary presses a kiss to your temple, whispering in your ear,

‘Want to ditch the party and head to the room, babe?’

A thrill runs through you. It hasn’t got old yet, being out the villa, not worrying about sharing beds with other guys you don’t care about, getting to go to bed with Gary. No pillow walls there. 

You look around. The after-party is dying down; most people have headed off already - DJ Big T is playing to a mostly empty room. You all seem to simultaneously lock eyes on Lottie and Kassam in the corner of the room, engaged in some serious snogging. 

‘I’m happy for her,’ you shrug to the men. 

‘They’re well-suited. He’s a good guy.’ Carl says. 

‘Saucy of her,’ Gary laughs, ‘Now, speaking of saucy…’ he lowers his voice, his arm moving tantalisingly from your waist to the side of your leg. You wonder if Carl notices.

_Gary’s hands moving inside your dress, fingers hooking in your underwear. Carl pulling you tighter against his lithe, hard body._

‘So, we’re gonna go upstairs,’ Gary says.

Suddenly, an idea comes to you. It might be bad, but it might also be really, really good.

It might also be the bubbly talking. 

‘Sure. Want to join us, Carl?’ you smile, looking up at Carl from under your eyelashes. You can feel both men’s confusion but neither express it.

‘I, um, don’t want to intrude,’ he furrows his brow, unsure of your intentions.

‘No, you’re welcome. Come up with us,’ you smile cheekily, as you lean your head against Gary’s chest.

‘Um, alright. My room is up there anyway.’ 

You all head towards the lifts, Gary at one side, Carl at the other.

You dare to brush your hand tantalisingly against his leg, as if by accident. He flinches, but you notice the way his neck flushes. 

‘Well, they did give me and Gary separate rooms, but we’ve been sharing anyway,’ you say, your words careful and slow, dripping emphasis on sharing. You’re wondering whether either man has an inkling of what you’re wanting, when you catch Carl’s eye. He gives you such a look, searching your eyes, it makes you want this even more. 

_Carl’s hot breath in your ear, asking if you really want this, you struggling to refuse him, because you want, you want. Remembering Gary at the villa, the way he feels when you’re moving together, the way he moans your name._

The journey to your room is awkward and mostly silent. Gary fumbles with the key card, slightly tipsy, and Carl gently takes it off him. He taps it firmly but briefly and it opens. 

‘Don’t worry – I just know the way they programme these things,’ Carl says.

‘Of course. Help yourself to the minibar, mate. MC, can I have a quick word – in private?’ Gary asks, taking your hand and leading you to the bathroom. 

In the bathroom, you busy yourself taking off your killer heels, sitting on the edge of the sumptuous marble bath and rubbing your aching feet, as Gary comes in and shuts the door.

‘Babe. When I asked to come upstairs, I kinda meant just us two, y’know?’ he chuckles and crouches in front of you. Under his white shirt, his shoulders strain. His rough, callused hand reaches for yours. ‘No hangers-on.’

You trace your fingers along his strong, defined thighs, meeting Gary’s eyes as you boldly bring your hand to rest at the apex of his legs, massaging him through the shiny fabric. 

_Gary, hard against you, in the shower, the hideaway, stripping, revealing and needing._

‘Maybe I wanted a hanger-on.’

Gary takes a deep breath. 

‘Shit, MC, am I getting what you mean right now?’ He stands up, and you can see that he’s excited. ‘Me, you and him?’

You nod. 

‘Have you done this before?’ Gary asks.

‘No. Have you?’

‘Once. With one of my mates from home and a girl we met.’

‘So, you’re not against it?’

‘No, I’m up for it. I just can’t believe you want it, too,’ Gary thinks for a second. ‘Is he up for it?’

‘I suppose I need to find out.’

Gary grabs you as you stand, pulling you in for a tight kiss.

‘I love you,’ he whispers, pressing a kiss to your ear, ‘You turn me on so fucking much,’ he kisses your neck hungrily, nipping at the soft skin, ‘Go get it.’

‘I love you too,’ you say, opening the door and walking out. 

Carl sits on an armchair, one leg crossed over the other. There’s an open can of Diet Coke is on the table next to him and he’s taken his suit jacket off and hung it neatly on the back of the door. 

‘Diet Coke? You can have a proper drink, mate. We just won £50,000.’ Gary speaks before you can, following you out the bathroom.

Carl smiles.

‘To be honest, I’m not a big drinker. But thanks.’

_The champagne you swigged from the bottle in Casa Amor, the sparkle of it on your tongues, the frothy taste of it on Carl’s lips._

‘No worries. I’m having a beer though. Want something, MC?’

‘Please.’

Gary makes his way to the minibar, as you make your way to Carl. 

Carl’s blue eyes flicker towards you, his finger propping up to his chin as he regards you with interest. You let your fingers go to your long hair and lift it away, moving it off your back. 

You grab hold of the tie-back which holds your slinky black dress up and pull insistently on it. It unravels in an instant, leaving you in just your lace underwear. Goosebumps prickle your bare skin. In the corner of your eye, you can see Gary leaning at the minibar, watching intently, loosely holding a bottle of beer and a miniature of prosecco. 

Right in front of you, Carl’s jaw drops. 

‘MC…I don’t know what to say.’

‘You want me, don’t you?’ you smirk.

‘Of course, but you just won Love Island,’ he looks at Gary, ‘You’ve got a boyfriend,’ he protests weakly. 

‘My boyfriend is right here and we want to have some fun. With you.’

You can see Carl struggling to say no, his eyes flicking between the two of you, lingering on you. 

‘C’mon, mate. There’s a beautiful woman in front of you. Say yes.’ Gary pipes up.

‘You know, when you look at it that way, it’s the most logical solution to say yes.’

Gary uncorks the prosecco, and it goes off with a muted bang. 

You step out of your dress, leaving it puddled on the floor, and climb into Carl’s lap. 

‘Hello,’ you whisper.

‘Hi,’ he says. His breath smells faintly sweet and caramel. 

You feel the soft shuffling of Gary coming to sit on the bed facing the two of you, as you lean in and kiss. It’s intense and sexy, yet methodical. Carl takes his time, savouring you, enjoying exploring your lips, your mouth, your tongue. It’s nothing like the gentle, soft kisses you shared in Casa Amor. This is need. 

He moves onto kissing across your jawline, sucking on the soft spot where your ear meets the bone, and you buck in his lap, and you can feel him beneath you. His kisses pepper your neck and collarbone but his hands stay tentatively on your thighs, rubbing hard circles into the flesh until you move them yourself, bringing them up onto your chest. You rake a hand through his floppy, dark hair as your kisses become more urgent. 

A moan comes from behind the two of you, and you realise Gary must be enjoying the show. 

There’s something deeply sexy about Gary’s self-assured confidence in your relationship and your arousal is only intensified by this.

‘Bring her over here, would you?’ Gary asks.

Without missing a beat, Carl carefully wraps his arms around you and lifts over to the bed. You didn’t know him for long, but you’ve never seen him so sure of himself, so easy in his movement. You’re used to his endearing clumsiness. It almost makes you regret you never took things further in Casa Amor. But if you had, you might not have Gary, who is sat on your bed right now, hungry for you, waiting for you.

Carl lays you on the bed and you notice that Gary has undressed, leaving only his boxers on. Carl seems overdressed now in his shirt and trousers, and you tell him to strip. He doesn’t need telling twice, although he trips taking off his shoes. That’s the Carl I recognise, you think. 

‘Here, let me take those off for you, babe,’ Gary murmurs, coming between your legs and removing your lace underwear. ‘You didn’t think I was going to stop there, right?’ he says wickedly, grinning, as he grabs onto your thighs, kissing enthusiastically up the inside of each, his stubble tickling you and sending shivers up your back. 

Carl, now also only in his boxers, his erection visible through the dark material, sits awkwardly near your head.

‘Hey,’ you say, flipping over onto your hands and knees, ‘Come here.’

You put a finger up to your lips and suck on it. Carl takes the hints, shuffling over and pulling down his underwear. You’re impressed. Is it wrong to compare, when you’re literally in bed with both? You feel like you’re having your cake and eating it too right now, as Gary eagerly goes down on you whilst you slowly take Carl’s cock into your mouth. 

Gary is unabashed and confident in bed, which you love – his hands grip your thighs hard as he licks all your most sensitive parts, his tongue zoning in on your clit, circling in it with a passionate fervour that makes you want to lose balance and collapse into it. He’s young, enthusiastic and acts without thinking, fast and eager to please. Carl is older, reserved but drives you crazy with his hesitations as you want more. He puts one tentative hand in your hair as you suck on him, more for balance than anything, but you can handle it. You reach out, bringing his other hand to tangle in your hair and he moans, thrusting into your mouth in a move that seems to surprise the both of you. 

Gary’s fingers enter you, and you are warm and ready, aching for it. The three of you are all out of rhythm, thrusting out of time but you make do. You think you might all be reaching a suitable pattern when Carl pulls out.

‘MC, sorry, but if I didn’t stop, I wasn’t going to last for anything else…and I kind of assumed that you wanted more.’

You blush; you didn’t realise how close he was. Climbing off Gary, you suggest a switch. 

Gary immediately moves, shimmying out of his underwear as he goes. Carl goes to lie down and assume Gary’s previous position when you stop him.

‘No, Carl, I was thinking we move on to the ‘more’ bits you were thinking of,’ you wink.

‘Oh, sure,’ He props himself up, and struggles with his words for a minute, ‘Do you have a condom I can borrow? Not that I’m going to give it back.’ 

You and Gary laugh.

‘They’re in the bedside drawer, mate.’

You get on all fours in the middle of the bed, and Gary weaves his fingers into your long hair, bringing your face closer to his cock as you take it in your mouth. This isn’t the first time the two of you have done this, and even with Carl here, it seems normal. 

There’s a metallic crinkling, and the smell of latex fills the room as Carl shifts back onto the bed behind you. You’re excited. You watch Gary as he watches Carl, soft hands feeling you, the twitch of his cock against your arse, his defined legs leaning into yours, slightly sweaty already. Gary tenses and inhales, and then Carl enters you, and a groan escapes you. Carl is slow, gentle, holding back whilst Gary runs his hands all over you, reaching for every inch of you he can find. 

‘Please, Carl, don’t hold back,’ you moan, ‘Fuck me.’

He takes your word, filling you, setting you on fire. Gary moves faster, rocking the bed with his thrusts. His hands reach for your breasts; they’re warm against you and he playfully tweaks your hard nipples. You’re so wet, so aroused. All you can think about is this cock and that cock and how good everything feels, all of you, all of this. Somehow, this mish-mash of firsts and seconds and things you’ve done before has you coming apart, 

You can feel your climax not too far away when Carl reaches around and begins rubbing your clit, and suddenly you’re close, so close. He persists, his thrusting consistent, fast, hitting you right in that spot that Gary hits. It’s so good, his fingers moving in circles as the pressure builds, his other hand holding you tight by the hip. You squeeze your eyes shut tight, focusing on nothing but Gary and Carl and your climax. It feels so hot, to be filled from both sides, two men, totally needed, totally fucked. Just like that, you’re undone, seeing stars, coming. 

‘Fuck, I’m gonna cum,’ Gary chokes, pulling out of your mouth quickly. One stroke of his hand and he spills over the bed sheet, falling back onto the pillows in exhaustion. 

Only Carl is left to chase his orgasm, but you aren’t in a rush. You enjoy his frantic fucking, as he grabs your arse with both hands, pulling you back onto his cock, relishing the post-orgasmic pulses shooting through you as he shudders, murmuring a string of expletives, thrusting one long last time into your warmth. 

For a moment, no one moves, and you wonder if this is post-sex regret setting in. 

Then Carl gets up, quickly throwing the condom in the bin, as Gary beckons you to come cuddle. You lie against his strong, hairy chest, enjoying the post-coital moment. Carl turns around, unsure for a moment of his place in this, and you pat the bed. How can you not cuddle the guy you just fucked? He gets on the bed, lying across the end of it, face-up, slightly worn-out, with your feet on his stomach, lazily rubbing them. 

_Gary saying ‘I love you I love I love you’.  
Carl saying ‘I want you I want you I want you’._

‘Well, babe,’ Gary begins to say, ‘I’m really glad you waited for after the villa to do this…I’d be mortified if my nan saw me do that on telly!’


End file.
